The Belt
by Lif61
Summary: After escaping Crowley's imprisonment, Lucifer seeks out Rowena to teach her a lesson.


**A/N: Written for one-word whump prompts on tumblr: whipping.**

* * *

Rowena thought she was having a nightmare when she saw Lucifer's face right in front of hers. The nightmare even greeted her with a smile, "Hey, Red. Long time, huh?"

It wasn't till his hands were on her that she realized she was awake. A dream couldn't feel this real.

There was a fluttering of wings, his eyes growing red, and then she was no longer in her bed in her hotel room. She was on a cold floor, Lucifer on top of her, all but straddling her.

Fear pulsed through her, spreading poison outwards from her heart, thick, and black, and all-consuming. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, her throat aching.

Rowena looked around, trying to assess where she was. Given the high ceiling and the stone and metal, she had to guess an abandoned factory. Moonlight shone through the high, dusty windows, but didn't reach down to touch the floor. The only light was from Lucifer's eyes, and she tried to crawl back and away from them. But then he held out his hand, and she found she was restrained. Chains were hanging above her head, and she had a feeling he was very much going to use them.

"I know, this is unlike me," he mused as he got up and went over to the metal links hanging above her. "But I thought, why not pay you a visit, you know? After all, you showed me you need to be taught a few lessons."

"Bugger off!"

He chuckled as he lifted her from the floor. Rowena struggled as he chained her up, placing heavy cuffs around her wrists.

"Oh, I will," he told her, voice calm, almost soothing. "But not until after I'm done with you. Now…" He began to undo his belt.

"Keep your trousers up, you midden gommy. I don't care for anythin' you got in there."

Lucifer just sighed and rolled his eyes, continuing to take his belt off. He stopped there, running his hand over the strip of leather.

Rowena's stomach flipped, getting ideas as to how he was going to use that belt.

"Oh, I know," he told her. "I have _other_ plans for you."

She swallowed roughly, and her mouth and throat suddenly felt very dry. Her palms began to sweat.

"Lucifer, why don't we talk about this?"

He snapped his belt, the metal buckle flinging out and cracking against the floor just beside her feet.

"What is there to talk about, Red? Last I checked you sent me to the bottom of the damn ocean, and helped lock me up. So no, I don't want to _talk_. I just want to hurt you. That cool with you?"

"Lucif- _er!_ "

She had been trying to cry out his name, and her voice rose in pitch at the end, growing louder, as he lashed out with the belt, the metal buckle slamming against her ribs, stabbing, the leather lashing at her nightgown and tearing it, from her diaphragm to her hip. It tore through skin, too, stinging, burning. She pulled on the chains, desperately wishing she could get away.

The Devil laughed, and whipped her again. This one landed at her left shoulder, part of the buckle digging into her skin, the belt itself ripping into her collarbone and above her left breast.

"Stop this!" she cried. "I won't go after you again. I promise! _I promise!_ "

Lucifer stalked up to her, exhilaration living within every movement. He grabbed her face in one hand, leaning down to tell her, "I know you won't. You're smart."

He booped her on the nose, making her whine, and then he was behind her, cracking his belt again. It lashed against her back, fire on her skin.

He kept up with that, and Rowena lost track of how many times his belt hit her skin. She was bruised and bloodied, her dress and skin hanging off of her in tatters, muscles exposed through the bright red of blood.

Now he stood in front of her again, stroking the dripping belt, a feral smile alighting his face.

"Think I'm about done with you," he told her. "What do you think?"

"Go back to Hell, you jobby."

He laughed. "Rowena, just lettin' you know, I have no idea what you're saying when you insult me. It's cute."

She screamed at him with what voice she had left to her, Lucifer laughing, making her blood boil.

She felt sick, just wanted to be let down, just wanted to lie on the floor and wait for death. Torment owned her entire body, her life dripping from her to form a puddle on the ground. Lucifer had done this.

But maybe now he'd leave her alone.

She just had to leave him alone.

But she knew she'd never sleep peacefully again with him out there.

To her utmost disgust, he put the ruined and bloodied belt back on, seeming to like having her blood on him and his clothes. Then he held her face in reddened hands, searching her eyes, probably trying to discern how broken she was.

"I expect I won't be seeing you again," he told her. "You be a good girl now." He took out his phone and dialed a number, putting it on speaker before dropping it on the floor. As he left he said, "Say hi to Sammy for me. Tell him I miss him."

Then Lucifer was walking away, leaving Rowena chained up, the phone still ringing.

"Hello?" she heard Sam's voice over the phone. "Who is this?"

"Sam," she got out, a tear running down her cheek, and then more tears fell.

"Rowena?"

"Sam, help."

She hated herself for having to ask for help, for being put in this position by Lucifer, for being flayed, for being so hideous, her skin hanging off of her in bloodied strips. But she couldn't get out of this alone.

"It's okay, Rowena. Just let me know what's going on. I'll help you."

Rowena continued to cry.


End file.
